Truth
Truth is a major plot point in the Sabre of Meitor campaign. The fourth visit to the Isle of the Ancients, this trip to the past explains the downfall of a young Prince Meitor, before the events of the Shadow Winter. As a result, the heroes are also able to obtain the missing Armanian Key that the Trident Association had been searching several months for. Plot Upon reaching the Isle of the Ancients, the Heroes of Time explain to Eralyjas where he is; he has not been before after all. They head inside the temple where they encounter Xaro on his throne. Either side of him are his two children; Nekro Sander and Vertan Selmi, both chained and caged. Xaro asks the party for assistance on what to do with his children. Vertan Selmi looks a state, her flaky skin showing patches of skull after she broke the no violence law of Shadowmen during the Magical Mutiny , whilst Nekro's accidental trip to the future before the Festival of the Shadow Winter is seen as an abomination. Before a desicion can be reached, Xaro instead sends the heroes back to the year 5 NP, around the time that Prince Meitor apparently murdered his father. The group is greeted with a view of Arman City, where Azrael notices a large domed building that no longer exists in the present day. Finally regaining some of his memories, he recalls that it is the Great Library, the centre of all knowledge of the era that was destroyed by Meitor during the Shadow Winter. The group investigates the library, with Crystal acquiring a strange tome on non-humanoid coupling rituals. To everyone's surprise, Azrael is ethereal which he guesses is due to his past self being alive. Using his neew found freedom, Azrael attempts to explore another wing of the library where a young Prince Meitor was studying, though he finds his path blocked by a heavy grey mist invisible to the others. Since the guards do not allow the group to disturb the prince whilst at study, they instead head to Arman Castle after hearing that the King has been ill of late with his clerics being unable to help. Azrael also infiltrates the castle and spies on the king before he appears before the commons. Having not found anything he returns to the party. They are then invited to the King's chambers when they suggest that they can help. Seth Qualls identifies that the King is afflicted with a curse, and so the Prince is sent for, with Meitor having spent much of his time searching for non-magical medicine. All goes horribly wrong though when The Red Demon appears and possesses Azrael, allowing him to become visible to the wider world. The now glowing Azrael slays the King who can only utter the word "Why" as he dies. At that moment the silhouette of Meitor appears in the doorway wailing in anguish before the world fades to black... The party wake on a field in front of the Haunted Tower, a large structure in the centre of Liken. The tower itself was being sealed with the three keys at the time. The group allows the Trident and Melsan keys to travel away before Astral convinces the unnamed man to let them hide the Armanian Key, whilst he spread the rumour that it was in Arman Castle. With that done, Xaro takes them back to the Isle of the Ancients where he promptly releases both Nekro and Vertan before stating that he will see again one more time... Main Characters (*) Denotes first appearance Seth Qualls Azrael Ertelas Crystal Eralyjas Samuel Jeff the Builder Harry Astral Xaro Vertan Selmi Nekro Sander The Demon King Meitor The Red DemonCategory:Event Category:Conflict